Episode 407: Morton Shart's Joke School
"Morton Shart's Joke School" was originally released May 21, 2018. Description In this episode, Justin reveals to the rest of us that he has enrolled in celebrity-led internet comedy classes. As you might expect, this becomes a primary focus for the other two brothers throughout the remainder of the program. Suggested talking points: A Georgia-Fried Prawnline, Saddle Bag Spanking, Guy Club, Bathroom Friendship Window, The Worst Money Zone Transition in the History of Earth, The Sitting Tree, Einstein's Bones Outline 6:32 - Just a month's old follow up, I'm currently listening to episode 365, and just wanted to let you know as someone who works in emergency services we always instruct people stuck in elevators to not try to climb out until a technician or first responder tells them its okay. People can get cut in half as Griffin worries. 8:57 - Is there a cool way to run with a backpack on? I just returned to grad school and I wanna make a great impression. However, I'm usually late to class, and I'm always tempted to kick it up to a jog. How can I swiftly haul my precious books and impress my peers at the same time? -- Encumbered in East Lansing 15:56 - Y - Sent in by Lauren McGregor, from Yahoo Answers user Bavis, who asks: Need to create a chapter for Fight Club!? I need to create a new chapter for fight club as part of my culminating activity. It can start anywhere in the book or can even be about a character specifically. I need ideas! 21:03 - When my parents are ready to eat dinner, they always insist on waiting for me to get to the table before they start. This is usually fine, but they often wait even when I'm in the bathroom. If I'm taking a long time, they'll sometimes ask in a joking manner, "Did you fall in?" How am I supposed to respond to this without saying, "I'm in the middle of a very important, ya know, poop," knowing that right outside the bathroom door my parents are sitting at the dinner table forks in hand and ready to chow down? --Embarassing Situation in the Empire State 32:20 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace. Sponsored by Ring. Sponsored by Fat Owl Fashion. Personal message from Rishi. Personal message from Marcus Carver. Advertisement for Dead Pilot's Society. 42:51 - Y - Sent in by Kayla Blair, from Yahoo Answers user Poral, who asks: Why you dont hear teens singing the "Sitting in the tree" song? U noticed back in high school,No one bothered saying the singing in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G motto when i was around a girl.its like dead in high school and still after.Especially for a 20 year old or persuade you to kiss a girl and make "oooh" or kissy sounds when taunting you over a crush 48:05 - Y - Sent in by "a bunch of people", from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: If i injected Einstein DNA, will i become a genius? 55:22 - Housekeeping 58:02 - FY - This Final Yahoo was removed from the episode after it first aired. The boys thought the asker was being weird, but he was actually being an awful racist. Quotes "John and John. Sitting in a tree. J-O-H-N-A-N-D-J-O-H-N-S-I-T-T-I-N-G-T-R-E-E. Fuck I missed 'In a'" -Travis Notes The Final Yahoo was also sent in by Kayla Blair. Category:Episodes